The Eggnog Confession
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch hates eggnog, but Jon gives it to him every year for Christmas. How will Ponch tell Jon he doesn't like it? Read and find out.


Jon Baker got out of his tuck and headed towards the apartment building. He was spending Christmas with Ponch at Ponch's apartment. He had a thing of eggnog in one hand, and a present for Ponch in the other. "I think he's gonna love his gift this year," Jon said to himself.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch quickly finished wrapping Jon's gift. He had been so busy lately he almost forgot about wrapping it. He looked out the window and saw Jon coming. He saw the eggnog in his hand, and Ponch just about threw up.

"Oh gross, not another thing of eggnog. I get that every year. I don't want to tell Jon I hate eggnog," Ponch said to himself. He went over and looked in his freezer, it had eggnog in it from previous years. Ponch had found out it lasted longer if you put it in the freezer. He didn't really want to drink it. But he figured if he put it in the freezer then Jon never saw it again. Jon would think Ponch drank it. Ponch had hated eggnog ever since he was a kid, it never tasted good, and he couldn't count the number of times it made him throw up when he had it.

"Oh, Jon please say that is not for me this year. Please oh please let that terrible stuff be yours for once," Ponch said. Then the doorbell rang. Ponch went over to the door and answered it.

"Hi, Jon, good to see you," Ponch said.

"Hi, Ponch, I brought you some eggnog," Jon said with a smile. Ponch smiled, like he was happy, but on the inside he was throwing a fit. _"Why Jon? Why do you always have to bring eggnog?"_ Ponch wondered.

"Come on in, make yourself at home," Ponch said. Jon came in, and set Ponch's present down on the table, then looked at Ponch and smiled.

"Are you gonna put it in the freezer again?" Jon asked.

"Why would I put it in the freezer?" Ponch asked trying to sound normal, but he was freaking out on the inside. _"How did he know that?"_ he wondered.

"Oh, I thought you put it in the freezer and had eggnog slushy's every year. That's what I do," Jon said.

"Oh," Ponch said relieved.

"So, is that not what you do?" Jon asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, that sounds interesting. I think I might try it," Ponch said, then stuffed it in the freezer with all the other ones.

"You seem a little nervous. Are you ok?" Jon asked.

"I'm fine, Jon... just fine," Ponch said with a smile. Jon smiled back.

"That's great, then come on over here, and open your present," Jon said happily. Ponch walked over, he handed Jon a present. Then he sat on the couch next to Jon.

"You can open yours first," he told Jon. Jon opened the gift, and was so happy.

"WOW! You got me a new coffee cup to replace the one that got broken," he said. Ponch was shocked by how happy Jon was.

"Are you really that happy about that? Or are you pretending?" Ponch asked cautiously.

"I'm happy, I can't believe you did that for me. You got me a nice gift that I actually needed," Jon said. Ponch smiled. He slowly opened his gift, and then found out his gift was just more eggnog.

"Wow Jon, I don't know what to say. I am speechless," Ponch said. Really he wanted to throw it at Jon and tell him the truth that it was the worst gift ever. Ponch was way to nice to do that to Jon though. He just smiled at Jon.

"I really like my gift, Ponch. It even has a picture of a CHP badge on it. You're the best," Jon said. Ponch wished he could say they same for Jon's gift. Ponch got up and went to the freezer and tried to stuff more eggnog in there. It was not gonna go in easily. Ponch was working at it for a while, and then all of the eggnog fell out of the freezer, most of it landed on Ponch's feet. Ponch tried to remain calm. Jon rushed over.

"Ponch are you ok?" Jon asked.

"I'm fine," Ponch replied. Jon looked at all the eggnog.

"Where did you get all of this?" he asked.

"You," Ponch replied. Jon started picking the stuff up and looking at the dates.

"No wonder you were acting so strange. You are saving all of these to make a really big slushy," Jon said happily. Ponch almost went along with it again. But then thought better of that idea. _"It's time I tell Jon the truth. No matter how hard it is," h_ e thought.

"Um, Jon, I think you should know the truth by now," Ponch started to say. Jon looked at Ponch curious as to what he had to say.

"I ever since I was a kid have hated eggnog. It tastes weird, and I throw up a lot after drinking it. I'm really sorry, I never had the courage to tell you that. You always seem so excited to give it to me each year. I tried drinking it the first year you gave it to me. It didn't go over well. So ever since then, I just put them in the freezer."

"So you mean, you don't want to have a really big eggnog slushy?" Jon asked.

"No," Ponch replied sweetly. Jon smiled.

"That's ok, I understand. And just so ya know, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me these things. I am your friend and I will understand completely," Jon said. "Well most the time anyway," he added jokingly. Ponch smiled.

"So you're not upset?" Ponch asked.

"Nope not at all. Now I know what not to get you for Christmas," Jon said with a smile.

"I'll take all your eggnog by the way," Jon added.

"Ok, you can have it," Ponch said.

"Wait, this means that you don't have a gift from me this year," Jon said.

"Jon, the best gift you ever gave to me is friendship. I don't need anything more from you," Ponch said. Jon smiled.

"Wow, that's so nice Ponch. I feel the same way," Jon replied.

"So, what do you wanna do now? Do you wanna listen to Christmas music?" Ponch asked. _"I hate Christmas music. How will I ever tell Ponch that?"_ Jon thought.

"Sure, I'd love too," Jon said with a smile.

THE

END

 _Authors note: I really do dislike eggnog, that is the whole reason I wrote this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I do not hate Christmas music by the way. I just put that part in there because most of the time, Jon doesn't like Ponch's choice in music. They listened to the Twisted Sister Christmas album, "Twisted Christmas." That is one of my very favorite Christmas CDs to listen to._


End file.
